Birth of The Phenom
by Chanel101
Summary: Sequel to The Unknown Hero. Aria has given birth to her child and is slowly falling in love with Dave, but what happens when her baby's father returns, but isn't the same as he was before? Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Ok everyone, since I've gotten so many questions about the sequel to The Unknown Hero, I've decided to go ahead and start it. I'll update as often as I can and I hope you enjoy it. Also I will be doing a rewrite for "All for You" at some point. I do NOT own any WWE characters!

Prologue

"AAAHHHH! OOOOOOhhh God!" I screamed as the doctors and nurses pushed me down a hall on a stretcher. Here I am three months after marrying my sick uncle, on my way to give birth to my baby. I was in so much pain but physically and emotionally. I wanted Mark there with me…I had sobbed almost every night since the marriage and yet, I knew things were never going to be the same.

That night after Dave and I were married, he took me to the airport and flew us all the way to an island located near Korea. We lived in a mansion about the size of a castle cut off from any family or friends. I felt truly alone now and so unprotected. My uncle kept his word and took very good care of me and my unborn child. I had to admit, his sudden need to make sure I was happy was somewhat nice, but we both knew I would never be happy until Mark and I were together again. I still wasn't sure what happened to him at this point, but I was sure it wasn't good. I hadn't seen Kane around at all either so I wondered if he was keeping him as a prisoner somewhere.

"Aria honey, we need you to breathe ok? We know it hurts but if you stop breathing you'll be cutting off oxygen to your baby." The nurse said as we entered the delivery room. I couldn't believe I was about to give birth to my child in a mansion. I felt like I was in the middle of a horror movie.

They got me all set up before my uncle came in dressed in a hospital gown, cap, and gloves. He stood by my side and placed a cool rag on my head. He then took my hand as the doctor instructed me to open my legs and push as hard as I could. I was in so much pain that I didn't think I would be able to push for very long. I closed my eyes with every push trying to imagine Mark being in the room with me. It was pretty good motivation because in three long pushes, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was a sound I wished Mark could have been able to hear, the sound of our baby crying.

The doctor gently laid her on a towel between my legs and announced that it was a little girl. I smiled as Dave kissed my forehead and then went to cut her cord. The nurse smiled as the doctor handed the baby off to her to be cleaned. They then finished getting me all cleaned up and sent me back to my room to rest. A few moments after I reached the room, my daughter was brought to me by the nurse. I smiled brightly for the first time in months as I held her close in my arms.

"What did you want to name her dear?" she asked.

I wasn't too certain at first but then a name seemed to ring in my ear, "Arianna…Arianna Renee Calaway."

The nurse frowned as she wrote the name down. "Um not to intrude on your business, but don't you think it's smarter to give her your last name Mrs. Bautista?"

I glared at her with evil eyes, "I don't think you're in any position to be asking me those types of questions…"

The nurse sighed, "I apologize, it was not my place."

I watched as she finished all of the paperwork before leaving my room. She had some nerve asking me questions like that…who in the hell did she think she was? I glanced down at my little bundle of joy and saw the most beautiful shade of green eyes. I smirked and kissed her little forehead loving that there was still a piece of Mark left in this world. I had finally come to terms with the fact that Kane had disposed of Mark in the worst way possible, and he wasn't coming back. I laid there crying over my daughter as she fell asleep in my arms. I knew now that I was completely stuck with Dave and I needed to adjust to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Three days after I had my daughter, I got up and went to the nursery to see her. It was still a little tough to walk but I made it there in no time. She was wide awake in her little crib, moving her little arms and legs all over the place. I smiled as I bent down and picked her up. She cooed a little before resting her head on my chest. I carried her over to the window and glanced out at the beach. The view was really beautiful and it seemed to bring peace to my heart. I felt as though things would be better now that I had my baby in my arms and nothing could bring me down.

"Um, hello Mrs. Bautista. I wasn't expecting you to be out of bed so early."

I turned around and saw my nurse sitting some fresh blankets down on a small table near Arianna's crib. I smiled at her and then walked over to her. "I've never been one to stay in my seat...I get bored easy."

She nodded, "I see, well I'm just going to change out her blankets really fast and then I'll be back with a fresh bottle. I'm sure the little one is hungry,"

I adjusted my baby in arms so she could look up at my face. I then walked over to a rocking chair and took a seat, watching the nurse as she changed my daughter's bed sheets. A few moments later my new husband walked into the room. It was the first time I could honestly say that I didn't feel tense when I looked into his eyes. Instead, there was a strange sense of warmth and affection from within my heart. I could see it in his eyes too when he smiled and approached me. He stood next to the chair and bent over, kissing my daughter's forehead and then lifting his face to look at me.

"How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged a little, "I'm alright I suppose, still a little sore."

He nodded and then moved closer to kiss me. At first I wasn't certain how to react, but I reminded myself that this man was now my husband, and I needed to respect him as such. I closed my eyes as his lips gently brushed mine. He then gently kissed me and stood up.

"Uh Judy, can we be excused?" he asked the nurse.

She nodded and grabbed the old blankets and carried them from the room. Once the door shut, Dave sighed and looked down at me.

"So…I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things. And now that Arianna is here I think now is the best time."

I sat up straighter in my sheet wondering what was on his mind. "I'm listening."

He smirked and sat down on a chair that was across from me. I watched him closely as he sat back in the chair and clasped his hands together. By the way he was staring at me, I could tell what this conversation was going to be about. The question was…would I like it?

"Aria, I know I forced you to marry me against your will, but I feel like even before all of this happened…we were really close."

I dropped my gaze from his for a moment thinking about those times when I was happy to come home from school and work. Dave and I had been close but that was only because I looked at him as my uncle. Now that I knew the truth, it was really hard to accept that he was now a lot closer than an uncle now.

"I don't know if you knew this, but I loved you more than life itself when you lived with me. I know I did some things to really hurt you, but I only wanted what was best for you."

I sighed, "So getting rid of someone I deeply cared about was what was best for me?"

He looked away from me, "I didn't get rid of Mark Aria, Kane did."

"Under your orders," I snapped.

"I told Kane to do what he had to in order to keep that man from following us. I already had a great life planned for us and when he weaseled his way between your legs that plan was compromised."

I shook my head, "You don't really care for me like you say you do."

"And what makes you believe that?" he asked. "I could have killed you when I found out about you and Mark sleeping together, but I didn't."

I shifted in my seat, slowly losing my patience. "If you cared you would have moved on and let me be!"

"You have no idea how dangerous that man truly is Aria. One day you'll see that I was trying to save your life, better yet, I _did_ save your life."

I got up and took my baby to the crib, not wanting to face him any longer. "Does this conversation have a point?"

I listened as he got up and walked over to me. I was putting Arianna in her crib when he came up behind me and placed his strong hands on my hips. He waited for me to stand up before kissing the side of my face and then snuggling his head into my neck.

"I want this relationship to go to the next level. I feel as though this is the only way to truly show me if you've forgotten about Mark."

I rolled my eyes and then turned around to face him, "I'll never forget about him Dave. He's the father of my child."

He chuckled and gently ran his fingers over my cheek. "Then I guess I'll have to do something about that then."

I glared at him as he backed away and then left the room. Something in me told me that he was about to do something else to ensure that I forget about Mark completely. I just didn't know what exactly that was. At this point, every time I looked into Arianna's eyes I saw Mark's looking back at me and nothing could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

I sat in that room watching over my daughter for another hour or so. Part of me wanted to go find that crazy bastard and let him know that he'd get what he wanted once I healed. I didn't want to deal with another one of his schemes or put myself through anymore emotional damage. I bent over the crib and kissed my baby's head before heading out to find Dave. I checked his bedroom but didn't find him there. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost five in the afternoon. It was dinner time so he had to be in the dining room for sure.

I rolled my eyes and headed down the long hallway. When I reached the dining room I could hear Dave carrying on about what he was going to do to convince me to sleep with him. He was talking to Ric, who moved over hear after I was married to Dave. We barley talked like we use to since he was all of the sudden so happy about the marriage. I wondered how he could even condone what Dave had done to me.

"Dave honestly, the girl might still need some time to truly accept what's going on." Ric said. "I mean you did snatch her away from Mark, forced her to marry you, and moved her over here in a matter of three months. It's a lot to take in."

Dave sighed, "Yeah well she'll have to deal with it at some point. I mean she's lucky I even allowed her to keep that baby. The way I see it, her first child should have been mine."

"Well it wasn't man and if you're going to force her to deal with things then you'll have to deal with a little baggage on her end too."

Dave dropped his fork, letting it cling on the plate, "And since when did you take her side about things?"

"I'm not taking her side, I'm just trying to explain to you the emotional trauma you've put her through. Don't get me wrong, I know Mark wasn't the best guy for her, but maybe you should have let her figure that out on her own."

"Whatever…have you heard anything from the Big Red machine yet?"

Ric sighed, "I have…"

"And? Have things been taken care of?" Dave asked full of interest.

Ric was silent at first and that made my stomach twist into knots. I wanted nothing more than to learn about Mark's whereabouts.

"It's done Dave. He's long gone back to hell where he belongs." He said. "I can't believe he was about to use Aria in order to survive."

I raised my eyebrow unsure of what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but telling her that won't change her mind about that man. I still remember the day I walked into that locker room and saw his eyes burning like fire."

I backed myself against the wall gently, feeling more than scared than anything. Who was the man that fathered my baby? Better yet, _what_ was he? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to hear any more of this nonsense. I pushed myself up from the wall and walked into the room. They ceased their conversation almost immediately upon seeing me. I walked over to a chair that was adjacent to Dave and sat their quietly.

"Uh, good evening Aria," Ric said. "How are you doing?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm ok…just got a lot on my mind."

Ric nodded and casted a glance at Dave. I ignored the gesture and reached for an empty plate so I could fill it up with food. They remained pretty much silent as I sat there eating with them. When Ric was done, he got up and left the room leaving me alone with Dave.

"So have you given our talk some thought?" he asked.

I sighed and put down my fork, "I have…but I want you to be honest with me about something before I give you my answer…"

"Go ahead." He said before taking a drink.

I swallowed my pride and glared at him, "Why didn't you want me around Mark so much? I mean you let him into your gym and yet you knew he would talk to me."

He froze for a moment and then took a deep breath. "If I tell you…you won't believe me."

"Well if you tell me…I'll give you what you want." I said in an almost seductive tone.

I watched his face soften with amusement before he sat up straighter and leaned in closer to me. "Ok then…Mark wasn't just an ordinary wrestler. He and Kane have souls that are as black and cold as the Devil himself. They are demons who roam this Earth in human form until something lets them out."

I raised my eyebrow, "And you know this because?"

"Because the man that brought them to the WWE explained that to me back when I was going to face him. He was trying to intimidate me but of course it didn't work."

I looked away for a moment, "That's when he came to your gym…to meet me."

"Yes. He knew that I was extremely protective of you and he loved taunting me." He said. "I didn't even think he was living in our hometown until you disappeared…"

I sighed, "Well he never hurt me Dave. We loved each other."

"So you think. You might have really loved him Aria, but I promise you that he was only using you to get to me." He said.

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word love." He said. "I love you Aria, and I promised myself after we were married that I would never lie to you ever again."

I smiled a little wondering if he was telling the truth about that. I did feel better knowing what Mark's true intentions were and that he was truly gone. Sure I would miss the happy times we shared but Dave seemed as though he was really trying to love me. I mentally decided that things would definitely go forward after I was all healed and nothing was going to stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

That very same night, I went up to the bathroom and relaxed in a tub full of warm water, and lavender scented bubbles. Everything that Dave told me was playing through my mind over and over again. I tried to think about every conversation I had with Mark in order to see if I could see the trickery myself, but I couldn't. Maybe he was just that good at what he did…I sighed and slowly sank under the water with my eyes closed. I wished that the water could invade my mind and get rid of every memory I had of Mark. Unfortunately I knew that he would always be on my mind when I looked at my baby. Maybe that was his intention…for me to find out the truth after he impregnated me. When I came back above the water, I ran my hands through my hair to smooth it back. I then reached for a small towel that was on a little stand and dried off my face. When I opened my eyes, I was startled to find that I was in complete darkness.

The only light there was, was coming from the moonlight outside. I looked around for a little bit just to make sure I didn't see anyone before getting out of the tub. I dried myself off and then threw on my robe, still looking around to make sure I didn't see anyone. I was about to head for the door when I heard a deep whisper coming from the corner of the room.

"_Aria…"_

I froze for a moment not really wanting to turn around to see if I saw anyone. I shook it off and grabbed the door handle before hearing it again.

"_Aria…Aria…"_

I bit my bottom lip as my heart began to pound with fear. Slowly I turned around to check hoping not to see anything…but in the corner of the room, I saw a real tall man standing there with his head down looking at the floor. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, black boots, and this black one piece underneath all of it. There was a black cowboy hat on his head, and he had long black hair that stretched past his broad shoulders.

My breathing picked up as he slowly lifted his head to look at me. When his eyes met mine, I backed up against the door in fear. They were as black and cold as and onyx gem, sending cold chills throughout my body. He glared at me for a few more moments before chuckling, and then doing a sign I recognized to be the Undertaker's symbol. That's when it hit me…I was going to ask him if he was really Mark, but he laughed and backed into the corner, whispering, "_Now…I know where you are."_

The minute he disappeared I felt myself slipping away into a deep sleep for some reason. I then heard the sound of Dave yelling at me in my head.

"_Aria! Aria! Wake up baby please!" _

I took a deep breath and then popped my eyes open to see Dave leaning over me with the nurse and Ric nearby. I glared at them as if they were crazy before realizing how cold I felt. I sat up and wrapped my arms around myself looking around to see that I was in my bedroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dave looked at Ric and then at the nurse. "You fell asleep in the tub baby."

I raised my eyebrow and looked into Dave's eyes, "What are you talking about I got out of the tub."

The nurse sighed, "She's in shock…must have had a dream while she was under water."

I shook my head, "No…I swear I got out of the tub."

"Shh, you need to rest honey." Dave said as he pushed me back down on the bed. "Get some rest and be careful next time."

I was about to protest but he placed a finger on my lips. "Go to sleep."

With that he and everyone else turned and left the room. I was so confused about what happened but at the same time I was relieved to know that it was all a dream…or was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

That next morning I found myself laying in bed wondering about what happened to me the previous night. I had no idea if I had truly been dreaming or if I simply had a bright imagination…I turned onto my side and glanced at the clock.

"7:30…great." I said before turning back onto my back.

"What's the matter with that?"

I gasped when I heard Dave's voice right next to my ear. "Oh my gosh, how long have you been laying there?"

He yawned and stretched out his arms, "Since last night. I figured leaving you alone wasn't the best bet so I came to lay with you."

I nodded, "Oh…I see, well I better get up. I need to check on Arianna."

"No, no, no, I've got the nurse looking after her." He said as he gently tugged my arm.

"That's nice and all but I really don't want my kid away from me at this point." I said.

He shook his head, "Motherly instincts…you've got to love em."

I giggled as I climbed from the bed and walked to my closet to pick something out. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard, watching me quietly.

"So…you seemed real scared when you woke up from that dream…is everything ok?"

I pulled my nightgown over my head and tossed it into a basket that I kept inside the closet. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream that's all."

"Hm…are you sure? I've never seen you fall asleep in the tub before." He said.

I chuckled as I put on a red bra and then a black t-shirt. "Honestly, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me, I'm sure it won't happen again."

He nodded as I slid on some blue jeans over my silk panties. "You know…you've got some great legs."

I rolled my eyes and finished buttoning my pants before turning around to look at him. He slid out of bed and walked over to me, placing his hand on my face gently. I looked into his eyes, seeing complete concern in them and a longing for something else.

"Aria, I was serious when I said I was sorry for doing this to you. I just want you to be safe that's all."

I dropped my gaze from his, "I know, but you'll have to excuse me if it's taking some time for me to get use to this."

He lifted my head and gently kissed my lips. I had to be honest, it was nice being kissed again and I couldn't help but let him deepen it further. I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands found their way to my hips. As we kissed I felt as though we were being watched.

Dave gently pulled away from my lips and moved down to my neck. I opened my eyes and glanced around the room, only to see a shadow behind the curtain of our balcony. I gasped and pushed Dave away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head and raked my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little shaken up from the tub incident."

He nodded and then pulled me in for a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Aria. You and Arianna are safe with me."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I believe you."

"Good."

With that, he let me leave the room so I could go and check on Arianna. When I reached her bedroom I heard Ric taking to her from outside the door. I smiled and walked in, seeing him cradling her in his arms. She was cooing and he was making silly faces at her.

"Having fun?" I asked, to get his attention.

He glanced up at me with a smile, "Actually I am, Arianna is too precious."

I smiled as he handed her to me so I could get her ready for the day.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked. "I was real scared that we'd lost you for a minute."

I sighed and laid Arianna on the changing table. "Oh, I'm alright. I'm still trying to figure out how that happened."

He nodded, "Yeah us too…what did you dream about?"

I chuckled as I reached for a diaper and some wipes. "It was nothing really…"

He raised his eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. Ric knew it whenever I was hiding something, so I sighed and decided it was safe to tell him. When I was done telling him, he had this blank look on his face that made me worry…

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and softened his face. "Oh no dear, I was just thinking about how weird that must have felt for you."

I nodded and picked up my freshly changed daughter. "Yeah it was pretty weird, but it was just a dream right?"

"Right." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I've got an exercise meeting with Dave so, I'll talk to you later."

I nodded as he hurried from the room at top speed. I wondered what was on his mind that made him leave me so fast. Arianna began to whine in my arms, pulling me from my thoughts. I left the room and went down to the kitchen to have the chef make her a bottle. I had to be honest, I was pissed that I had other people taking care of things like that. I felt as though I truly had no freedom in that mansion except to love Dave and my daughter. I guess I had to live with things for now because fighting it wasn't getting me anywhere.

Later on that day I placed Arianna in a stroller and took her for a walk around the garden in the backyard. It smelled wonderful out there and it was real peaceful. I smiled at the pink rose bushes that were growing everywhere and the tall apple trees that were placed around the area. I kept walking for a little bit before getting that same feeling I had when I was kissing Dave. I stopped the stroller and looked around the place but I didn't see anyone. I was about to turn around when I heard the very same whisper that I heard in my dream.

"_Aria…Aria…come to me Aria." _

My heart began to pound as I looked towards the back of the garden. It was shadowy back there because there were many trees in that part. I could barley tell what was beyond the darkness and I wasn't about to find out. I turned the stroller back towards the mansion and began to walk away.

"_No one walks away from me…not even you!"_

Before I could stop and turn around, something came out of the darkness and latched onto my ankle. I let go of my daughter's stroller just before I was dragged back into the darkness. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was pulled away from my child.

"Let me go!" I screamed as my nail began digging into the ground. I heard a dark laughter before I was yanked into the air. I looked around at the trees engulfed in darkness as I hung upside down. I tried my best to reach the branch that was holding me but when I touched the thick black chain, my palm was sliced open.

I screamed before letting myself hang upside down. I glanced at my cut on my hand and noticed that the blood was running off of it and hitting something hard beneath it. When I looked, I was scared to see a headstone to a grave right below me. I watched as my blood ran down the front of the headstone and into the ground below.

"_Aria! Aria!" _I heard Dave calling to me.

"Help me!" I screamed. "Somebody please help me!"

I heard a deep laughter coming from the grave below me. Suddenly, I heard several thuds coming from the Earth in front of the headstone. Before I knew it, a hand popped up from the grave followed by another right next to it. My eyes widened in horror as the man pulled himself from the grave. His skin was pale and decomposing, his hair was black in some areas and white in the other. He looked up at me with white eyes and a wicked smile. I started screaming and crying as he got up and reached for me.

"_Soon…you will meet the same fate."_

I shook my head and closed my eyes, screaming for help before I was dropped from the tree. I hit the ground and looked around but no one was there…not even the grave itself. I sniffled and got up, running back to my baby who was sound asleep in her stroller. I looked over my shoulder at the dark area before running into the mansion. Upon getting inside I noticed that my hand was still bleeding. Not wanting to alarm Dave, I quickly ran to the bathroom and got the cut cleaned and stitched up. I wrapped a cloth around it and then put my baby to bed, trying really hard to make sense of what happened…


	6. Chapter 6

**5 **

I did my best to conceal the fear hidden in my heart. For two days I dreamt about what happened in the garden wondering why that guy would say something to me like that. Every time I got up from the dream, my hand would be bleeding too, telling me that this was real. When Dave saw the cut on my hand he was somewhat alarmed but I told him that I got it while cutting flowers in the garden. He didn't seem to believe me but he took the excuse anyway.

One night after my bath, I saw him sneak out of the room and head down the hallway. I sat my brush down on the nightstand wondering what he was up to. I saw him walk down the steps and enter the living room where he and Ric began talking. I sat down on the steps quietly wanting to know what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you Dave that was a definite sign!" Ric said kind of loudly.

"How could it be a sign? I mean she was only dreaming.

Ric sighed, "She didn't tell you what the dream was about though did she?"

Dave fell silent before sighing and sitting down on the couch. "No she didn't"

"He was in her dream, but not as the man she fell in love with…"

"You mean…"

Ric sighed, "Yes…he showed his true form."

Dave chuckled, "Well that isn't a bad thing man, and it'll only push her further into my arms."

"It won't if he tells her your true intentions…"

"Speaking of which…did Kane take care of phase 2?" Dave asked, ignoring what Ric previously said.

"Yes. He took care of it last night." Ric said in an almost regretful voice.

I listened as Dave shifted in his seat, "Well then we're only one step away from the master plan."

Ric sighed and began pacing around the room.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me you're ready to back out now…" Dave said in a tone I recognized…

"No…I just think that this could all be handled differently…" he said in a hesitant tone. "Isn't there another way?"

Dave was quiet for a moment before getting up from the couch, "Not in my world there isn't…but if you come up with a better plan let me know."

"Where are you going now?" Ric asked.

Dave stopped in the entrance of the living room and looked over his shoulder at his comrade. "Out to the garden, I've got some things to think about."

I sighed and ran back up the steps to my bedroom. I was really hoping that Dave wasn't up to bad things again but it looked like he was. I took a seat on my bed and buried my face in my hands, fighting off the tears. What in the world was he up to? It had to be something serious if Ric was actually afraid to go through with it.

I thought about everything he had put me through up until that point but I couldn't find a connection. I finally gave up and laid back in bed, trying to fall asleep before he walked into the room.

**Later that Night**

I was lying fast asleep in my bed before I heard my door fly open. I laid still until I heard someone making their way around to my side of the bed at a very quick pace.

"Aria? Aria wake up dear,"

I opened my eyes to see Ric looking into my eyes. He was holding my sleeping baby securely in his arms as he fought to wake me up.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up and stretched out my arms.

He looked towards the door and then handed me Arianna. "I need to get you out of here Aria."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Why?"

He sighed and gently placed his hands on my shoulders, "If you want to save yourself and your baby, please come with me."

I glanced down at my child for a moment before getting up to follow him. He lead me down the hallway, passed the living room, and to the basement of the mansion. There was door in the back of it leading to the outside world and a plane that was on the edge of the beach.

"ARIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" came Dave's voice from upstairs in the mansion.

I gasped before Ric took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Hurry Aria! This is our only chance!" he yelled as we took off down towards the plane.

We were halfway there before we heard gunshots flying at us. I kept running not once looking back to see the action from behind me. The small plane started up when I was a few feet from it. The door slowly opened and I saw Kane standing there with his hand extended to me. I hesitated to take his hand, looking back just in time…to see a bullet fly through Ric's chest. I gasped as he collapsed to the ground.

"Ric!"

"Aria go!" he managed to yell. "S-save your b-baby!"

I cried before turning and hopping into the plane with Kane. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind me before taking me to a seat.

"Stay here, and buckle up." He said darkly.

I nodded as he went to the front of the plane and got us in the air. I could still hear bullets flying at the plane as we rose away from the island. I held my daughter tight in my arms until I was sure that we were safe from harm. I looked out the window and saw a huge body of water beneath us. This was it, we were heading back to the states…at least I hoped we were. I needed to know what was going on and why in the world Kane was helping me suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

My daughter cried as we flew through the night sky. I sighed knowing I didn't have anything to give her since we were far from the island now. I looked around the plane to see if there was something I could give her, but I couldn't find anything.

"Here…"

I turned around and looked towards the cockpit. Kane was standing there holding a bag filled with already made bottles. I sighed with relief before taking a seat and getting her ready for the bottle. He took one out of the bag and gave it to me, watching silently as I fed it to her. I sort of felt awkward with him looking at me so; I decided to get some answers.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "I mean you're the reason I ended up with a knot on my head for my so called wedding…"

He sighed and sat the bag down at my feet. I glared at him waiting patiently for my answer but none came.

"Hello? I _am_ talking to you Kane…"

He sighed heavily, "I can't tell you what's going on Aria. I'm going to let my brother do that one for me…"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You mean the same brother who you _took care of_?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and then turned to go back to the cockpit. "Like I said, I'll let my brother explain all of this. For now, just sit tight and hang on…we'll be landing soon."

I shook my head and kept feeding my baby still wanting those answers. Who did this man think he was? Trying to tell me that his brother could explain things to me knowing very well that he couldn't. A tear fell from my eye as I took the bottle from my daughter's mouth so I could burp her. I held her in a sitting position and gently tapped her back while thinking about her father. I still remembered the last time I saw him, he looked back over his shoulder at me with a twinkle in those green eyes.

"_Stay here" _he said. _"I'll be right back."_

But he never came back. I wiped the fresh tear from my eye after Arianna burped. I sure hoped that what Kane was telling me was the truth because I needed Mark more than anything.

An hour later I felt the plane begin to descend back to the Earth. I rocked my baby in my arms feeling more and more anxious to get off of it. I wondered if my uncle had found a way to come and get me already and if so how long would it be before he reached me.

When the plane touched the ground, it continued to roll until we came to a large parking area. There was a black limo parked next to us with an oversized man standing next to the door. He was dressed in a black suit complete with a red tie and pale skin. His eyes were deeply sunken and he held a gold urn in the palms of his hands.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Kane said before opening the door to let us out of the plane.

"That man…who is he?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, instead he walked out of the plane to greet the man that awaited us. "Hello father…I brought her and the baby just as promised."

The man nodded before looking at me. "Hello there, I'm Paul. My dear Undertaker has been worried sick about you."

I shook my head, "How can he though? Dave told me that-"

"-What Dave told you is a lie. Most of the things he has said has all been a dreadful lie." Paul said before opening the door to the limo. "Come now. It'll all be explained once we reach our destination."

I nodded before getting into the limo. It was dark inside, and extremely quiet. I sat as far away from the two of them as I could. They got in and sat near the door, falling silent before the limo started up. I wondered where they were taking me, but didn't care enough to ask. I was glad to be away from Dave for a while. He was starting to make me believe that he and I could actually work things out. It was good while it lasted…but I couldn't deny my love for Mark.

We rode in the limo for what seemed like hours before pulling up in front of a stone wall leading to a large black iron gate. I glanced out the window and saw a huge house up the hill from the gate itself. The house looked like it was deserted and had been for many years. It was at least four stories tall and seemed to be surrounded by dark clouds. The grass was cut very fine, and two dead trees stood tall on either side of the house.

"W-hat is this place…" I asked feeling a cold chill going down my back.

"Deadman's Manor, the home of my Undertaker and his brother Kane." Paul said in an eerie voice.

I glanced at him wondering why they were taking their WWE characters so seriously. Then again…Mark had been haunting my dreams lately…was it truly real?

The gates slowly opened for the limo and then we were slowly drawn up to the manor. My daughter suddenly opened her eyes and began moving around in my arms. I glanced down at her and immediately noticed that her eyes looked a lot more green than usual. I glared at Paul was rubbing the urn and smiling at Arianna.

"She knows her father is close." Paul said.

I shivered at that sound. "Um….excuse me?"

Before he could say anything, the limo came to a complete stop in front of the grey and gloomy manor. Kane and Paul hopped out of the limo as the door on the front porch was opened up. I hesitated to move wondering if I made the right decision to come with them. I could have made a run for it back at the airport, but something wanted me to come with them.

My daughter cooed and began reaching for the door. I smiled at her, "You want to meet your father don't you?"

She made another giggling sound which motivated me to get out of the limo.

"Come dear…he's just beyond that door." Paul said.

I nodded but for some reason something in my heart told me to remain still. I cradled my baby to my chest trying to conceal the fear beating in my heart, but I knew it I needed to do this. I took a deep breath and began climbing the steps to the porch. Kane and Paul stayed where they were, watching me climb the steps. I could feel the anxiety beginning to settle as I reached the porch and stepped through the threshold. The minute I got inside, the door behind me closed and the lights inside turned on. I looked around the place and saw a staircase leading up to a balcony…on which _he _was standing…


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

His stare was as cold as ice as he gazed upon me and our child who was reaching for him. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just stared at him, letting all my emotions get the best of me. A smirk formed on his face before he lifted his hand and waved me to him. I wasn't going to move at first, but my body no longer seemed to be letting my mind control it. I walked up the steps to him, never once taking my eyes off of his. Upon reaching him, he gently touched m face. His fingers curled under my chin before he gently tilted my head back and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I instantly felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. His kiss hadn't changed…not one bit.

"Oh Aria…" he whispered. "I've missed you very much."

I sniffled and glanced down at our child. "We've missed you too."

He blinked a few times and then looked down at Arianna. She looked back at him and a smile formed on her little face. He chuckled and rubbed his eyes for a moment. When he looked back into mine, I was surprised to see that his cold black eyes…were now an emerald green.

"Mark?" I asked.

He smiled and then asked me to follow him. I did as he said, letting him lead me to a room that was neatly set up for Arianna.

"May I?" he asked as he held his hands out for her.

I chuckled, "You don't need to ask…she's yours remember?"

He dropped his gaze to her as I gently placed her in his arms. She giggled at him as he held her close to his body.

"She's beautiful." He said. "I'm sorry I've missed so much."

I folded my arms and looked down at my feet. "What happened to you? You seem so…different."

He rocked Arianna in his arms, gently putting her to sleep. I watched him as he placed her in the small bassinette, covering her little body with a yellow blanket. He then turned to me, took my hand and walked me to another room across the hall. Upon getting there, he shut the door and then slowly pulled off his hat and trench coat. It was then that he began to look more familiar to me, more like the man I fell in love with. Still, there was something about the way he looked at me that told me he was indeed a whole lot different than he was before.

When he started approaching me, I backed up until my legs hit the bed. He looked deep into my eyes before reaching for my left hand. He looked down at it, more particularly, the ring that was on it.

"I was forced to marry him that day they took me from you." I said as a tear fell from my eye. "I didn't want to…honest, but he threatened to kill Arianna."

"Our daughter?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "I knew there was a reason you went through with it…"

I nodded, "Yes,"

He chuckled and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Too bad you aren't his wife."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

He gently slid my robe off, letting it hit the floor. His hands then found their way to my hips, pulling me closer to his body. I felt my body heating up in response to his warm hands. It had been so long since he last touched me; I hardly could control myself at that point.

"Aria, Dave told you some things about me that were very true. I am indeed a demon…but up until he took you away from me, I was very much in control of my power." He told me before leaning down and kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes and melted into his lips, wanting more. I felt his hands pulling at the straps of my nightdress, as he kissed all around my neck and chest area.

"S-so…what exactly was going on with you and Kane?" I asked as my hands traveled up his strong arms. I felt my body beginning to fall back onto the bed as he guided me down and climbed on top of me.

"I'll explain all of that later, for now…I would like to celebrate our reunion." He said before capturing my lips in a possessive kiss. He pulled my dress from m body along with my underwear, moaning as he stared at my bare form. "My my my, how I've missed this…"

I giggled and bit my bottom lip before leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. I closed my eyes and arched my back as he fiddled with it until it was hard. As he moved to the other one, he reached between my legs and began to rub my sensitive spot. I almost couldn't control myself as I wrapped my arms around his head, pressing him against my body. I spread my legs wide and moaned softly loving the feeling he was giving to me. Once he teased my body into complete wetness, he got up and took off the rest of his clothes. I laid spread eagle on the bed with anticipation, wanting nothing more than for him to take me.

He climbed back on top of me slowly, letting his long black hair fall down the sides of his head. We shared a passion filled kiss before I felt him penetrate my wet pussy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he pulled out and then dropped back inside of me at a nice steady pace. I released cries of pleasure along with groans. I wanted him to speed up, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

I had never felt something like this before. Sure we had sex before, but something about this time was way different. I began to dig my nails into his back as our body temperatures rose to new heights and my legs closed around his waist. He kissed the side of my head before rolling us over.

I wanted to take over, but he sat up, damn near surprising me. He began sucking on my nipples again while gently moving me up and down on his thick shaft. The feeling was so amazing that I tossed my head back and let a few tears fall from my face along with more cries of pleasure. When he was down with my breast, I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and then laid me down on the bed again. He then pressed my legs back and picked up his pace a lot more. I closed my eyes and began moaning louder and louder feeling my climax building with each passing second. My breasts were bouncing up and down, mimicking the sound of his body slapping against mine.

I grabbed a hold of them, saying, "_Oh Mark, yeah, yeah…OOOHH!" _

As soon as I found my release, he tossed his head back and moaned my name, before slumping over me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and gently kissed him, thanking him for the perfect reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

"So…tell me what happened." I said after a few moments of silence.

We were laying in his bed resting from the sex we had. I was laying on my side facing him, with my leg laying across his legs and my head resting on his chest. I kept rubbing his side with my free arm while he rubbed my butt with his. His other hand rested under his head and he looked straight up at the ceiling.

He didn't say anything right away which kind of pissed me off but I kept my composure until he was ready to talk.

"Kane and I had this planned the entire time." He finally said. "I needed someone to get close to Dave and figure out what was going on before he decided to get rid of you for good…"

I raised my eyebrow and then sat up, pressing the blankets against my chest. He watched me and began rubbing my bare back with his warm hand.

"What do you mean? Dave loved me Mark." I said.

He chuckled, "So you think...tell me something, when is the last time he let you speak to your mother?"

I shrugged and then gave it some deep thought. "Actually…he hasn't…I haven't spoken to anyone since the night he took me from you."

He nodded and then got up from the bed, "Exactly…"

I glanced at him as he walked over to a closet and put on a robe. He then turned around and folded his arms over his chest, "Aria…were you aware that Dave had been fired from MMA since before you got pregnant to me?"

I raked my hand through my hair, "No I didn't."

"Just as I thought…he was going broke and needed a plan in order to get rich." He said as he slowly walked towards me.

I shook my head softly, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Your mother, Adrian…lied to you about a whole lot more than what she told you. Her and Dave aren't adopted siblings…they are a couple."

I gasped, "No…that can't be true, my mother-"

"Isn't your mother at all." He said as he took a seat next to me. "Adrian was married to a man by the name of Marco Dominco…he was your real father. Your real mother had died shortly after having you, and Adrian weaseled her way into your father's arms."

I sighed, "What happened to him?"

He fell silent at first and then looked at me in my eyes, "Adrian gave him some soup full of poison…and killed him."

"Why?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "Why would she do that?"

"For his money," he said. "However she wasn't expecting him to leave the cash with you."

I gave it all some thought trying to put the last 22 years of my life together. "So if what you're saying is true, why didn't she kill me too?"

"Because your father's will clearly stated that the money was to be held tight until you were married…then in the event of your death…the husband would get the money."

I sighed heavily, "So…Dave married me so he could kill me and get the money."

He nodded and gently caressed my cheek. "Yes, but what he doesn't know is once he had the money…Adrian planned to get rid of him too."

I turned away from him, "How do you know all of this?"

He laughed deeply, "I'm a demon with very a set of very particular powers…"

I chuckled, "Well I kind of figured that one out on my own."

"Oh? How so?" he asked as he slowly leaned in close to me.

I looked into his enchanting eyes with a smile, "Because you've definitely casted a spell on me. You were all I thought about when I was with him."

He smiled, "That just shows me how much you truly loved me."

I smiled at him and then kissed his lips. "How could you still love me after I went through with that wedding though?"

"As I said before…you aren't his wife." He said.

I gave him a questionable look, unsure of what he meant.

He suddenly climbed on top of me, catching me by surprise. "The night we first made love…I officially made you the woman who would not only carry my child…but would be mine forever."

"Oh yeah? Well I never got the ring." I said with a smile.

He chuckled and then his eyes turned black. "I don't have a ring for you…but I can give you a different symbol that makes you mine."

I raised my eyebrows as he moved my hair out of the way and gently turned my head to the side. "M-mark, what are you doing?"

"Shh, this will only hurt for a moment." He said.

I took deep breaths as he slowly lowered his head into the crook of my neck. I was so scared at first, feeling his warm breath on my skin and then his tongue running against it. I relaxed slightly just before I felt the most painful bite on my skin. I groaned in pain, trying to keep myself from screaming as I felt blood running from my neck and onto my chest. I felt my body growing weaker by the second and slightly cold.

"M-mark…I'm dying…" I said as I began to lose consciousness.

When he finally released me, he looked down at me and pressed his finger to my lips. "You're not dying, you're simply being…remade."

"What do you mean?" I said weakly as he got up from the bed.

"Rest Aria. I'll return a little later with dinner." He said before throwing on some clothes and leaving me there.

I slowly dozed off, hoping to God that I would still be alive when I woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers: **So sorry this chapter is short but I love leaving the cliffhangers =)

**9**

Flashbacks of my past played over and over in my mind as I felt my body giving in to the changes Mark put on me. I saw myself the day my mother dropped me off with Dave. I was nervous as hell to be alone with a man so big and strong like he was but after the first week of being around him, it got a whole lot better. I then saw the moment I was kidnapped by Mark and taken into the hands of Kane. Boy was I ever scared. I was so sure I wasn't going to see my friends or family again. Last I saw the memory from meeting Mark in the gym the very first time. He was so dreamy to look at and charming to talk to.

A smile formed on my face as I remembered the night he made me his forever. I was pouring out my feelings to him about my over protective uncle…or whatever he is to me…and that's when it happened. Sometimes I wondered if it was his powers that enchanted me to be so open that night or if he truly had feelings for me. My heart soared with so much love as I thought about my dark hero, who not only saved me from Dave once…but was saving me from the terrible plot he had with my mother.

Speaking of my mother…my blood boiled with anger as I thought about the things I wanted to do to her. How dare she dispose of my father just to get closer to his fortune…a fortune that was supposed to be mine.

I felt my body suddenly warming up and filling itself with new energy. I began to stretch my arms and wiggle my fingers and toes before slowly opening my eyes. They too even felt warmer than normal along with my lips. I pushed myself up into a sitting position quickly realizing that I had slept a lot longer than I wanted to. The sun was rising in the distance, sending a bright yellow light into the room. I looked down at my body and saw that I was dressed in a new night gown and my body had been carefully washed while I slept. My hair was washed as well, and felt ten times slicker than before. I ran my fingers through it, loving how it glided through them. I then felt my skin which felt as soft as rose petals.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to find something to wear. I felt a tingly sense of satisfaction when I spotted a beautiful black dress. I pulled it from the hanger and quickly changed into it. It fit my body like a glove, hugging every curve and my newly formed flat stomach. I walked over to the vanity mirror that was in the corner and sat down. My eyes widened when I saw the new color in my eyes. They were no longer the hazel color I remembered, but were now a light red color. My lips looked slightly fuller and seemed to carry a natural look of a temptress. I smirked and began to apply ruby red lipstick to my lips. After that, I gave myself a shadowy eye color and then curled my hair. When I was done, I got up and fixed my dress in the full body mirror. As I was doing so, I had a vision that my daughter was in her crib waking up for the morning. My motherly instincts kicked back into full swing and then head for the door to go check on her. Quickly I hurried over to her room and found her crying for a bottle. I smiled to myself and picked her up.

For the very first time, she actually stopped crying upon getting in my arms. I looked at her and she smiled back, almost as if she knew that I had changed.

"Come on honey, let's go find your daddy." I said in an almost sinister voice.

I wasn't too sure where Mark was at that time but I damn sure could feel his presence close by. I walked around the manor until I found the dining hall. Mark was sitting at a huge round table, looking dead at me with a smirk on his face.

"Come…we need to talk my love." He said.

I smirked and walked over to the table, taking a seat right next to him. He smirked and handed me a nice warm bottle for the baby. While I fed her the bottle Mark snapped his fingers and hot fresh food was served to us.

"Eat first, and then we'll discuss the plans I have for that darling couple…"

I shrugged, "I don't mind talking now,"

He chuckled, "I know, but I want you to be completely focused on this conversation, and I'd like our child to be resting while we talk."

I nodded and finished feeding Arianna and myself. Mark glanced at us with a soft smile on his face. I wondered if this was what he'd wanted to see the entire time he was away from us. I was also wondering what it was we were going to do with that crazy couple who was after me. Of course I was certain that Mark wanted Dave all to himself, I just hoped he was planning on letting me get at least one hit in.


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

"Dave and Adrian must definitely pay for their actions." Mark said after we ate breakfast. He let me change our daughter and place her in the playpen before we sat down in the living room to discuss things. I was sitting on the couch while he sat across from me on the great big armchair. He slid on his black gloves and adjusted them tightly.

"What's the plan?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

He looked at me with a smirk, "Well first, we need to find a way to separate those two. Dave has found a way to get back to Adrian already so we'll have to think of something fast."

I nodded and played with my hair thinking about how nice it would be to slice her throat open. Mark glanced at me and then chuckled, "Don't worry baby, you'll get a shot at her for sure…I plan on letting you get her all to yourself."

"Good…" I said as my eyes warmed up. "When I'm done with her, she'll be wishing she had me killed sooner."

He laughed, "I can see that happening."

"What's going to happen to Dave?" I asked as he got up and walked to the fireplace. "I hope you plan on making his life a living hell."

He stopped in front of the fireplace and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Oh I plan to do more than that love…in fact, I plan on making sure he never even thinks to breathe our names again."

I leaned my head back and laughed darkly. "Oh the joy we'll feel hearing their cries of pain and mercy."

He walked over to me, "My my my, you've become more evil than I expected."

I brought my head back up to face him, "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all…in fact, I love it." he said.

I licked my lips and got up, looking at him straight in the eye. "So when do we put our little plan into action?"

He caressed my cheek and then placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Soon…"

"How soon?" I asked.

He laughed, "You're really that eager to get this over with aren't you?"

"I sure am." I said.

He took my hands and began walking me towards the entrance of the living room. "Then let's get it done right now."

I was a little unsure of what he was getting at, but once he walked me down the hall and down to the basement it all made sense. When he clapped his hands twice the lights popped on, revealing two people down on their knees with blindfolds over their eyes. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they appeared to be panicking. To my left was a woman and to my right was a large man.

I glanced at Mark who nodded gently for me to proceed. I slowly walked up to the woman and stared down at her. She sniffled a few times as if she knew I was right there.

"W-whose there?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"

I giggled deeply and then knelt down to her level. "I want your head on a platter."

She gasped before I gently removed the blind fold from her face. Upon seeing me, she gasped as though she couldn't believe what she saw. "A-Aria?"

I smirked and slowly stood up, "In the flesh…"

"Oh my gosh…what has he done to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean Adrian? What's wrong with her?" Dave asked.

I glared at him and hissed, "Don't worry about that…._David…._"

His breathing became uneven, "Aria listen…we can explain."

"There's no need to explain," Mark said as he stepped up and took off Dave's blindfold. "As I told you before, she's aware of everything and she's ready to extract her revenge."

Dave raised his eyebrow before looking at me in horror. "Oh my God…Aria….y-you look so-"

"-Different?" I asked as I took a step towards him. "I'm not just different David, I'm mad as hell"

Adrian glared at me, "Oh really? Well that makes two of us."

I sharply turned my head towards her and then walked up to her until I was once again standing over her.

"You have no right to be mad after all the hell you put me through. How dare you look me in my face after killing my father and then trying to get rid of me just so you can get a few pennies in your purse."

Dave blinked a few times, "Wait a minute…you killed her real father? You told me he died in a car crash!"

Mark looked at him, "Really? What else hasn't she told you?"

Dave sighed and looked over at Adrian. "I'm not too sure myself."

Adrian glared up at me with a sinister look in her eyes and then chuckled. "I didn't tell you that she wasn't my real daughter too. I only took care of her because I knew she had to live until now."

Dave shook his head, "You lying bitch! I knew I shouldn't have helped you!"

"Oh but you helped her anyways you spineless pig!" I snapped. "This wench told you that the money wasn't going to be able to be used until I was married and then killed…and you were going to kill me for it."

He shook his head, "No…no…I was going to change my mind because you had a child with him. I wasn't about to allow Arianna to live without her mother."

Adrian looked at him in fury, "So you were going to betray everything I worked hard to get! We were supposed to have a family together with the money from her death!"

Mark laughed darkly, "Too bad the money would have came to me once she was pronounced dead."

They looked at Mark in shock, "W-what do you mean?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Since I'm a demon, the first woman I sleep with is automatically my wife. Therefore if Aria would have been killed by you morons, the money would be mine."

Dave growled, "But that's impossible!"

I laughed, "No…it's what's real."

Adrian sighed, "You little bitch. Something told me to kill you when I had the chance. I could have did you the same way I did your father…fill you up with my special soup."

I felt my blood boiling as she sat there laughing her head off. I don't remember how I did it, but somehow I got out of Mark's grip and grabbed her head. My eyes turned a deep red as I tilted her head to the side and sank my teeth into her flesh. She screamed in pain as I tore my head away from her. Blood was trickling from my lips as I watched her scream.

I started laughing as she fell over and bled to death. Dave looked at me in horror as I turned around headed for the steps.

"I'll leave you two kids alone."

Mark chuckled, "My pleasure."

The last thing I heard as I walked slowly up the steps was Dave's cries for Mercy. I wasn't too sure what Mark had done with him, but I was sure he enjoyed every minute of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

I was so satisfied with the revenge plot that I decided that celebration was in order. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a two wine glasses along with a big bottle of red wine. I took them to the living room and sat them down on the table before picking up our daughter from the playpen. I smiled at her and kissed her little forehead before taking her upstairs to rest for a while. Soon after, I headed to the bedroom and changed out of my black dress. I rubbed lotion all over my body and then slipped into a sleek black robe.

Once I was ready, I headed back downstairs to await my dark prince. I lit the fireplace and then went and sat in the middle of the couch. I smiled to myself as I untied my robe and opened it up, letting my naked body be revealed. I then leaned back into the cushions and waited patiently for Mark to appear.

He must have heard my body calling him, because he was up there in record time. The look of complete amusement and longing to touch me was all over his face. I bit my bottom lip as he walked into the room, removing his gloves as he did so. After tossing them to the floor, he took off his black trench coat and let it hit the floor.

"You know you're in for one hell of a ride right?" he asked as he began to take off the rest of his clothes. "Teasing me can be very dangerous."

I giggled and licked my lips as he stepped out of his black pants and boots, "Well I guess it's good that I can handle a man like you."

"Is that right?" he asked as he stepped forward.

I nodded and moved up to the edge of the couch, gently grabbing his hard erection. My mouth watered as I stroked it, wanting nothing more than to put it in my mouth.

"Are you sure can handle that?" he suddenly asked.

I glared at him and then slowly took him into my mouth. He groaned and leaned his head back as I began to stroke and suck him at the same time. He tasted so good that I felt my own body coming to life. I stopped sucking for a moment and ran my tongue along the length of his dick. He moaned and grabbed some of my hair, directing me to take him back in my mouth. I did as he asked and took more of his dick into my mouth. I could feel him touching the back of my throat as he gently began to pump himself in and out of my mouth. As he did that, I slid off my robe and let it fall behind me. I then forced him to release me for a moment so I could catch my breath.

"You alright?" he asked as I got down on my knees.

I nodded and licked my lips with a smile. He smirked as I placed my hands on his thighs and slid his dick back into my mouth. He grabbed my head and began pumping a lot harder into my mouth groaning as I worked my jaw on him. I took him by surprise when I was able to slide his dick all the way into my throat for a moment. He quickly got me off of him and basically tossed me onto the couch.

I watched him get on his knees and spread my legs before running his tongue all over my wet pussy. I gasped and closed my eyes as my body was lit on fire. His tongue was so warm against my flesh, and I absolutely loved it. My toes curled as he moved to my clit and began sucking on it while his fingers fiddled with my slippery hole.

"Ahhh…Oh God!" I cried out as I tried to fight off my climax, but it was too late. My body was already pushed past it's point so I had no choice but to come. As soon as I did, he licked his lips clean and then kissed my lips roughly. I kept my legs spread wide, letting him reach down so he could slid his dick inside of me. I gasped and held onto his shoulders as he began to work his hips between my legs. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back into the cushions as he slammed into me. The feeling of him inside of me was too much for words.

After staying in that position for a little while, he had me get up and bend over. I held onto the back of the couch and stood with my legs apart as he grabbed my hips and slid back inside of me. Now this was a perfect position. His dick was hitting my spot dead on like a pro as he slammed inside of me over and over again.

"_Oh baby," _I moaned as I tossed my head back. _"Just like that…"_

He ran his hands up my back and then asked for my arms. I let go of the couch and let him grab my forearms looking back at him as he pounded my little body even harder.

"_Oh fuck yea baby! That feels so good," _I said. _"Oh God I can feel you in my belly!"_

He laughed and then slowed down, pushing me onto the couch. I got on my knees and laid my head on the cushions. He pressed my back down and grabbed my hips.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, unaware that I was about to get it extra rough. He started off pretty fast, making my whole body shake with each thrust. I dug my nails into the couch and moaned loudly loving how well he fucked me. As he got rougher, I felt some of my juices running down my leg. He spanked my ass a few times making me squeal and he pulled my hair. I never thought I'd like shit like that but that night things were so different.

"_Oh my God, Oh my God," _I moaned as I felt a climax growing that was stronger than I could ever imagine.

"_Oh Taker, please don't stop…Ooooo! Oh fuck!" _I screamed as I came all over his dick. However he didn't let up like I expected him to. He slammed inside of me and then scooped his arm under my belly and picked me up. He guided me with him to the armchair, where he sat down. He kissed my back and rubbed it softly before reaching around and opening my legs. I tossed my head back slowly as his hands moved up to my breasts and massaged them softly. He then grabbed my waist and slowly began to bounce me up and down on his dick. I reached back and placed my hands on the arms of the chair as he drove me completely over the edge. I knew that I would be sore by the time we were done, but at this point, I really didn't mind it. As far as I was concerned he was mine now and I was his, never again to be separated.

After that night, we gathered up all our things and burned the manor to the ground. We then set off for his house in Texas where we decided to raise our little girl. Within the first year, things were in full swing. He returned to the WWE for wrestling, I finished vet school, and we decided to have a real wedding in his backyard. His brother Kane, began visiting very often and ended up taking a shine to Arianna. On top of that, I ended up having another baby after Arianna was one. This time I had a boy, and we named him Marquis Allen Calaway. Together, we four made the perfect family. One I wouldn't trade for all the money in the world.


End file.
